


Please anything but this

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Aubrey’s precocious three year old has an obsession that is driving her parents crazy.





	Please anything but this

Beca has had a hard day at the office and all she wants to do is cuddle up on the couch with her wife Aubrey and their three year old daughter Katie and relax. 

As she walks through the door however she hangs her head and lets out a loud whine.

Katie is hopping from one foot to the other in the middle of the living room while Aubrey is doing her best to get her wrangled into her pajamas. 

The sight of her girls playing chase the half naked toddler isn’t what has Beca whining, that’s cute. What Beca hates is Katie’s obsession with fucking Peppa Pig. She’s been watching it non stop for three weeks now and Beca would rather have her eyes poked with a red hot poker than to watch that show again. 

The voices are enough to drive a person batty, but what has Aubrey and Beca so on edge is how Katie has started doing a pig snort whenever she talks now. After every two or three words she just snorts. At first Beca will admit, it was kind of cute. After last Thursday when Katie snorted during dinner and sucked a spaghetti noodle up her nose, both women decided enough was enough.

So they have been trying to slowly make the pig disappear. There are other cartoons that Beca would happily watch instead. Puppy Dog Pals being a personal favorite, who wouldn’t love a cartoon about two adorable pugs who go on adventures? Hell at this point Beca even thinks she could suffer quietly through Paw Patrol, easier than one more night of this Peppa Pig madness.

Aubrey looks over at her wife with a smile as she finally spots her standing in the doorway looking worn out.

“Hey Katie bug, look who’s home.” Aubrey points to Beca as she finally catches her squirming daughter long enough to put her pajama shirt on.

Katie looks over to where Aubrey was pointing and sees her mama standing there and her big blue eyes go wide and she takes off towards her.

Beca barely has time to open her arms before she’s nearly bowled over by an excited pant less three year old.

“Mama, I missed you! *snort*” Katie exclaims with a giggle and a tight squeeze to Beca’s neck.

“Mama missed you too, Sweetheart.” Beca says as she gives Katie’s plump little cheeks raspberries.

“I missed you too.” Aubrey says as she comes over and gives Beca a soft kiss on the lips. She also takes advantage of Katie being preoccupied by her mama and quickly throws her pajama pants on her. 

Katie gives her mommy’s a look of utter betrayal and a huff of displeasure as she signals for Beca to put her down.

Both grown ups laugh as Katie takes off to the couch where she gets lost in her cartoon again.

“You know she gets that attitude from you.” Aubrey says as she wraps Beca in her arms and gives her a proper greeting.

“Sure she does babe.” Beca says as she starts walking towards the kitchen looking for food.

Aubrey looks over to the couch to make sure Katie is fine before following her wife. 

Beca takes the plate of food that Aubrey was nice enough to save for her and puts it in the microwave.

As they wait for Beca’s food to warm up they decide to discuss what they’re going to do about Katie and how to distract her from Peppa Pig. 

“So what new cartoon are we going to try tonight?” Beca asks as she pulls two bottles of water out of the fridge and hands one to Aubrey.

“I thought we could try Doc McStuffins. It has all the things that appeal to her. Animals, adventures, and she loves playing doctor with that kit Chloe got her for her birthday.” 

“Hmmm that might just work. Brains and beauty, I’m so glad you couldn’t resist my romantic prowess.” Beca says with a wink as she starts digging in to her plate of hot food like a caveman.

“Romantic prowess? I think you mean stalking and annoying.” Aubrey laughs as she takes her water and heads back out into the living room. “Maybe once you get full you won’t be so delusional and can come join your daughter and I on the couch.”

“Har-har you’re hilarious dude, you know you love me.” Beca says with a roll of her eyes and a middle finger to Aubrey’s back for good measure.

“I never said I didn’t.” Aubrey calls out as she continues walking away.

Beca makes quick work of her meal and cleaning up after herself, and makes her way into the living room.

Aubrey and Katie are cuddled up on the couch when Beca walks over and snuggles up with them.

“Mama, we’re about to watch a new show.” Katie says as she climbs on Aubrey’s legs and jumps in to Beca’s lap.

“Oof! Sounds fun bug.” Beca says as Katie wiggles around on her lap until she finds the most comfortable spot.

And the three of them curl up on the couch. Aubrey starts the first of many episodes of Doc McStuffins that they’ll be watching.

Beca and Aubrey are both thrilled to see that Katie is completely engrossed in the new show and seems to love Lambie, Squeakers, Stuffy, and Doc.

About four episodes in they notice that Katie’s eyes are getting droopy and she can’t go five minutes without yawning.

“Alright pumpkin, time to put you to bed.” Aubrey says as she stands up and lifts Katie from Beca’s lap.

Beca stands and the three of them make their way to Katie’s room for night night kisses and cuddles.

“Night night mama, I love you.” Katie says as she squeezes Beca’s neck and kisses both of her cheeks.

“Night night princess, I love you too.” Beca says as she moves out of the way so Aubrey can get her kisses and cuddles.

As Beca and Aubrey start to walk out of the room, switching off the light on their way out, Katie lets out a loud snort and a giggle and Aubrey and Beca just shake their heads.


End file.
